Brothers of the Fire Nation
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: What if Zuko had a twin brother who was a non-bender? How would the fate of the world change as the war rages on and conflict with the family continues. Will Zuko and his brother be able to fulfill their destiny, or will they crash and burn trying.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg

**Chapter One. This idea just kind of came to me as we all know that to be the Fire Lord you must be a Firebender, so what if Zuko had a brother who was a non-bender. Pretty much it's to show how it feels to be a twin with a powerful Firebender from a family of strong benders. So, I hope you guys enjoy the story and review!**

**Also, they're no identical twins so sorry fan girls no double Zuko fro you. They're Fraternal twins so they don't look identical.  
**

The cold arctic winds nipped at any exposed skin as ice covered every inch of land, the water was to cold for any type of skin contact as it'd result in the body temperature dropping drastically. The place was not the ideal environment for many types of life but there were very few animals and humans who preferred the deadly icy land. A few of them being the Southern Water Tribe and Waterbenders, the two were at their prime in this type of environment.

The icy cold waves smashed against the metallic hull of the Fire national naval ship as it pushed through the thin ice, causing the wild life that survived below the water surface to flee. The ship continued to push through the water as miniature ice burgs that stood in its way showed to be no obstacle for it as its crew continued their journey without hesitation. Slowly, emerging from the warmth of the ship's inner halls was a young faced sixteen year old who wore the uniform of a Fire Nation Officer, his armor similar to the basic Infantry soldier in many ways. The boy had a light tan to his skin, he had short black hair that was slightly spiked in the front, his light ember eyes curiously starred at his surrounding area, and a devilish grin displayed on his face. Strapped to his back was a sword safely in its holster and wrapped around his waist was a steel chain with a small ball attached to one end as it hung from his side hip.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" A voice cried out loudly as the boy looked up to see no other then his twin brother and Fire nation princess Zuko, standing at the far side of the deck. Not far from him sitting lazily near the railing with a small wooden table in front of him as his Uncle, the elderly Firebender enjoying his card game which he usually played by himself, or with the ship's navigator.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh answered calmly as his eyes never left the tile that he held in his hand, the boy grinning upon the look of annoyance that developed on his brother's face.

The boy hadn't noticed until now but in the distance there was a bright baby blue light that was streaming high into the air. The boy gasping lowly in shock as it reminded him of some sort of waterfall that was made of some sort of energy. The boy's ember eyes never left the beam of light as he could feel his jaw hanging lowly, his amazement with the light easily overcame him as he forgot to properly greet his uncle. Following, closely behind the boy was a loyal dog who happily joined his owner at his side; the dog had pointed ears with black eyes, his fur was neatly groomed, and it was a tan/black color. (The dog looks like a German Shepard)

"Mongo, what do you think that is?" The boy asked his dog curiously as he gently patted the animal on the head, the dog releasing a low yawn as he obviously had little to no interest in the glowing light in the distance.

"Takeshi, how are you doing? Haven't seen you at the dinner table lately, my Nephew. Princess Zuko and I have missed you" Iroh called out still with his back towards the boy who he had referred to as, Takeshi. The boy weakly smiled upon hearing his name as he realized it was true that he had missed eating dinner with his brother and Uncle, but he had been busy trying to de-code a stolen Earth kingdom message his crew had came upon. Unlike, his brother who had been crowned Princess and even with his banishment it was known that upon their return home with a successful mission Zuko would be take back into the Royal Family. Takeshi didn't have that chance.

Takeshi being a non-bender was something that horrified his father as it meant that he'd never be aloud to take the spot of Fire Lord. Takeshi felt as if he didn't exist to his father as the Firebender was to busy training his twin brother and sister in the arts of bending, but in the eyes of his mother he was never forgotten. Yet, the desire to have his father be proud of him burnt fiercely within him. His father enrolled him into the local military school and at a young age he was trained in the arts of war, he might of been part of the Royal Family but he never felt like he was the son of the Fire Lord. Zuko and him being twins made them close, the two developing fighting stances they would incorporate the two of their skills; both fire bending and non-bending skills. Upon, graduating the military school his father sent him off to "toughen" the boy up and upon returning home after many battles the boy all to young for war returned with the rank of Captain, he was the youngest in the whole Fire Nation to reach the rank and yet his father still wasn't proud. When Zuko was banished his father had sent him to accompany him and keep eye of his brother, who hadn't been out in the world like he had been.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I've been busy trying to de-code that message we found tied to that message Hawk last week before reaching the South Pole" Takeshi explained as he joined his uncle's side bowing lowly to the elderly man before he turned to face his brother who was still watching the beam of light.

"My honor, can be returned now" Zuko muttered lowly under his breath as Mongo joined Iroh at his table and attempted to get a lick of the man's tea, but was stopped by Iroh's glare upon him.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko" Iroh interrupted as he gently placed the tile he once held down on the table and looked up to face Zuko. "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko burst out in rage as Iroh simply shook his head towards the Firebender disappointed at his short temper. Takeshi watched silently as Zuko stormed off to head towards the ship's bridge so he could get a better look at the beam of light, his hopes bent high on finding the Avatar.

Takeshi watched as his brother disappeared into the halls of the ship not even acknowledging him once as he raced off, but this didn't bother him. He knew how stressful his brother had been with his search and even with his constant pressuring to get a nice massage at one of the harbors they'd stop at, his brother continued to refuse. Although, being a child of the Fire Lord Takeshi wasn't exactly part of the Royal Family in the eyes of his father and the people, so he never truly understood his brother's desire to be taken back; but as a soldier he did understand honor and that's why he never got in his brothers way to capture the Avatar.

"Takeshi, tea?" Iroh offered curiously as he held up a some cup of tea to the young boy.

"You know, I don't like the taste of tea" Takeshi sighed as his uncle was always trying to get him to drink his "life changing tea."

"I don't get you and your brother sometimes" Iroh sighed heavily with a smile as he placed the cup of teat that was meant for the Captain in front of Mongo, who wasted no time slurping it up.

"If that devil's liquid gives Mongo a stomach ache you're cleaning his mess up" Takeshi said jokingly as he knew his uncle hated when he called his precious tea, The Devil's Liquid.

"Not even the Devil would dare too curse tea. Especially, not Jasmine of all the teas in the world!" Iroh cried out as his childish attitude would occasionally surprise Takeshi who sometimes forgot how different his uncle was from his "father" and the other elders of the Royal Family.

"So, do you think that the beam of light might actually have some sort of a connection with the Avatar?" Takeshi asked curiously as he was unsure if it really did. After, months on the battle field he had gained a sort of anything can happen attitude, but he found it very unlikely that the Avatar would even come out of hiding now of all times. 100 years into the war and now he comes out to fight, it seemed unlikely.

"I just don't want your brother's hopes to get broken by false hope. For twins you two are so similar and yet so different" Iroh sighed lowly as Takeshi couldn't help but agree with his uncle's comment. It was true Zuko and him were great friends, but in many ways they had traits that could make them both horrible enemies.

"Maybe I should talk to him" Takeshi offered as he wasn't the best with confronting people about their feelings as he usually pushed his away.

"Maybe not. I've seen you give advice and let me just say, you'll do more harm then good" Iroh said with a loud laugh as Mongo grinned at the man's uncle the dog realizing that something humorous had been said, but probably didn't fully understand.

"It's better then your advice you give! You probably get that stuff from the back of a tea bag! Always, remember boys life is like a hot cut of tea you must enjoy it but watch out because it can burn you!" Takeshi cried out laughing as he stood up tall and put on his best Iroh impersonation as he tried his best to mock his uncle. Iroh at first just stared at the young Captain but suddenly he burst out in laughter upon hearing Takeshi's impression of him. The two laughing widely as two soldiers watched from the distance confused.

"I find it hard to believe that he was once the most feared man in the Fire Nation and that the boy is our, brilliant Commanding Officer" One of the men commented lowly as the two found it hard to take the two men seriously sometimes.

* * *

The once blue sky was now a pitch black blanket that swallowed up the clouds, the moon light being the few sources of light in the icy wilderness. The moon light would reflect off stray chunks of ice causing the water to sparkle brightly as newly fallen snow began to cover them. Still pushing through the icy cold waters the Fire Nation ship never stopped to allow the crew to rest as the determined Prince. Zuko couldn't allow the Avatar to escape. Standing on the helm of the ship was no other then Zuko, the Firebender starring off in their designated direction.

"Zuko, I think it's time you got some rest" A voice called out as emerging from the shadows was no other then, Takeshi.

"I can't sleep. Not when we are this close" Zuko answered back as he had to admit he was happy to see that his brother had decided to confront him other then his uncle.

"Even if you're right about the Avatar, you'll need your rest so we can fight him" Takeshi explained as he rested his arms on the ship's guard railing his eyes trailing off back to the doorway that led to the ships' barracks where he knew some of the crew, Iroh, and even Mongo were fast asleep. The night time made it even colder then imaginable and Takeshi had to admit he wasn't a big fan of it.

"I've done my math and the Avatar must be at least, 112 years old by now" Zuko explained his facial muscles changing as a grin appeared upon his face. Zuko was happy to hear that the odds might be in his favor, but he also knew this gave the Avatar time to master all four elements then. "He'll probably know all four elements but his bones are probably dust by now."

"Unless he has some amazing skin cream and drinks a lot of milk" Takeshi added on as the two brothers shared a light chuckle the two of them embracing a small moment of silence as they both enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing into their ship.

"Do you ever miss home?" Zuko asked curiously as he casually stood up and made his way to the center of the boat his hands in his pocket as his glance drifted off throughout the sky.

"I guess. I mean I never really felt at home when at the palace, but I do wish we could see how everyone was doing. I wonder if Azula is still hanging around with those two girls" Takeshi stated as he couldn't help but grin upon seeing Zuko blush slightly upon him mentioning Azulka's two friends, one of them triggering some hidden feelings within Zuko. "Stop, blushing lover boy"

"I'm not, blushing!" Zuko cried out trying to hide the fact that he was and with this the two shared a good laugh, their thoughts of the Avatar long gone as they acted like the sixteen year old boys they truly were. Takeshi knew he should of been talking about the Avatar with Zuko, but after day after day of acting like a military officer he enjoyed having some down time with his brother. In the end, he was truly still a child.

"Being your big bro, I'll give you some advice one day" Takeshi said jokingly as he rubbed his fist on his collar acting as if he actually was smooth with the aldies as the two of them knew he wasn't exactly "smooth."

"You're only older by fifteen minutes" Zuko called back as he playfully punched Takeshi the two laughing away.

* * *

The sounds of Firebending echoed loudly throughout the ship as the morning had came and Zuko's training had began with, Iroh. Takeshi would take this time to sharpen his weapons and train himself as he found it very distracting training on the ship's deck with the Firebenders. He also felt out of place up there as he was raised by a man who saw weakness in non-benders and in-braced his ability to bender to its fullest.

"Mongo, you think we'll ever hit land?" Takeshi asked curiously as he rapidly slammed his fist into the punching bag that he had placed within his Officer's quarters. Takeshi strongly disliked being out in the middle of the sea as he felt helpless and the idea of being lost at sea was a big fear of his. Mongo released a low bark as his tail wagged slowly his chin resting on the edge of the chair that he sat on, his favorite bone resting just under him.

"I hope, you're right" Takeshi sighed heavily as his childhood pet and him had gained some sort of special bond that only a few humans had with the animals of the world, the two were at the point where they knew what the other meant and felt.

Takeshi released a loud grunt as he planted a firm side kick into the side of the punching bag, quickly retracting his leg and reentering his horse stance. Bending his legs ever so slightly he delivered a quick knee kick to the bag, followed by several punches. Takeshi knew that his close combat probably would never come in handy when facing a bender like the Avatar, but he knew from experience on the battlefield that it could come in handy even when facing most opponents.

"Captain!" A man cried out as the soldier burst through the stairs that led down to Takeshi's personal quarters his breathing was heavy as his armor was covered in a ligt layer of frost from outside.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked curiously as he pulled off his boxing gloves and gave the man a curious look.

"The Princes, says he has spotted the Avatar and he wants you to join him right away!" The man cried out as he was obviously shocked by the news he had to deliver. Takeshi was shocked he didn't know what to say and at first he assumed that Zuko was seeing things due to his recent lack of sleep. "Captain, trust me I saw him myself. The boy was Airbending near the Southern Water Tribe camp."

"I'll be on my way!" Takeshi cried out as he knew that his brother was no longer lying. It was a proven fact that since the last Avatar was a Firebender that the next one in line would be a Airbender. Takeshi just couldn't believe that after all this time of searching thy had finally found the Avatar! Takeshi waited for the soldier to run off for him to start gearing up, Mongo lazily climbed off his chair and yawned loudly as he scratched his muzzle with his right paw.

"It's time" Takeshi sighed heavily as he knew that restoring his brother's honor was the only thing that mattered right now.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter should have some action so worries and you'll get to see the famous, Zuko and Takeshi tag team. I naked him Takeshi, because in Japanese that means "Warrior" I believe. If you have any questions ask away and if you have no suggestions throw them at me. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns Part 1

**Chapter Two. This chapter was meant to follow episode two, but it was to long as I'm splitting it up into two chapters. **

**Sorry for the long wait as I have been busy with track as I had a bunch of meets this week, but my season is now over sadly. So, now I have more time to focus on the story!**

The engineers sighed heavily as they struggled to continue working in the steam filled ship hull, pipes releasing the thick steam throughout the inner hull forcing many of the engineers to complain about where they were stationed in the ship. Slowly, emerging from the thick steam cloud was six figures who were all covered in standard Fire Nation armor. Three of the men wore the white skull like mask of a Firebender while the other three wore the standard non-bending uniform of infantry grunts, armed with the standard weapons of the Fire Nation. The men all expressed uneasy expressions on their faces as they were nervous about facing the Avatar himself, but they all felt slightly at ease with the thought of having two of the Fire Nation's strongest with them. The fierce banished Prince. Zuko and the tactical genius Captain. Takeshi.

"Damn, it's hot in here!" A voice cried out as two figures made their way through the thick steam to where the six soldiers stood, the men standing up tall upon sight of their Commanding Officer and ruling Prince. The engineers all did the same as they saluted the two men, but their salute looked more unprofessional then the soldiers as they wore the attire of sweat covered sailors who were beyond exhausted.

"Men! We are after one person and one person only, the Avatar! If any of these Water Tribes warriors get in the way we will slay them, but keep your eyes on the prize!" Zuko roared loudly as the six men all nodded in agreement realizing that this was the moment the young Prince was waiting for. Zuko had been so obsessed with catching the Avatar and the crew knew how important it was to him, but they didn't know why he was so obsessed with catching the Avatar. None of them were aware of how he got his scar, or his past.

"That means no harming the civilians!" Takeshi roared loudly as he was known for his booming voice when yelling. The crew had never served under the young Captain in the field, but they knew that he had a very strict rule towards civilians. If any of his men disobeyed his rule of not harming the civilians, there was always terrifying concupiscence.

The ship suddenly came to a viscous shake as it was obvious to everyone that it had hit land and that the ship was now at its destination, the Southern Water Tribe. Takeshi gulped lowly as he had faced battle many times but had never came face to face with someone as powerful as the, Avatar. Yet, he was prepared to do whatever it took to help his brother regain his honor, as in his eyes he was only allowed to live by his father to help his brother's search for the Avatar.

"Remember Zuko, control your emotions or you'll be fighting yourself rather then the Avatar" Takeshi muttered lowly into his brother's ear so that none of the men could hear him, but loud enough so his brother could hear him. Suddenly, the whole ship came to a violent shake as the anchor was dropped. A few of the engineers wrapped their bodies around near by pipes to keep themselves from falling over, but the men in armor were unfazed by the sudden halt of the ship's movement. Their bodies were to tense to be moved by such a shake.

"Lower, the walkway!" Takeshi roared loudly his famous voice booming loudly as several engineers passed down the order until the final engineer, a elderly man got the word. Sighing heavily the elderly engineer pulled back a lever and pulled a metallic chain downwards, triggering the hull to open up.

Zuko's heart was beating rapidly as the hull wall in front of the them opened up and a bright beam of light blinded them. The once hot steamy room was suddenly filled with a cold chill as icy winds entered through the gaping entrance in the ship. Zuko felt his body rush forward towards the bright light as he was in a rush to find the Avatar, but he was topped by a warm hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder Zuko caught sight of Takeshi standing beside him, the young Captain reminding him to act calm.

"Move out, men!" The Prince roared loudly.

The eight men began their advance down the walkway of the ship their exposed skin being greeted by the icy cold winds of the South pole, but the determination that burnt within the men were enough to keep them spiritually warm. Yet, Takeshi would of preferred thicker clothes at the time. With no warning, a ear piercing war cry filled the air. Takeshi couldn't help but feel startled as he was prepared, but ever since his days in battle whenever he'd hear a war cry he would be reminded of his days in battle.

Takeshi felt his eyes lock on the end of the walk way where a young boy about their age was rushing towards him. Takeshi had done his research and knew that all of the warriors in the tribe wee off fighting the war, but he also knew they'd never leave the village unprotected. Takeshi could tell the boy had been taught in the ways of fighting at a young age before the warriors of the village left as his stance that he used too charge them wasn't bad, but it had sloppy traits. The Water Tribe boy didn't stand a chance as Zuko easily kicked the club out of the boy's hand and without even resting his leg on the ground the prince kicked the boy right off the walkway. Takeshi watched the boy crash into the snow and although the boy was easily defeated, he couldn't help but admire his bravery.

_'Sometimes bravery is the only thing that it takes to win' _Takeshi thought to himself as he could easily tell that the Water Tribe boy stood no chance, but his will to fight would one day make him a strong warrior and even more important, a good man. Takeshi only wished he could see his brother the same way, the Prince had became slightly cocky with his constant training battles against his weaker crew members.

Zuko and the crew slowly approached the village the blue attire of the villagers gave away their origin easily. Zuko grinned at the sight of the fear they showed upon seeing him, he didn't like scaring them but it showed that the villagers had something to hide. The villagers knew the Fire Nation had no use to fight the elderly and the young, so Zuko could easily tell they were afraid that they'd find the Avatar and force them to suffer for hiding him.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko snarled at them as his six soldiers lined up perfectly behind them, while Takeshi stood a few feet behind the Prince. Zuko was over waiting and extending his arm out he grabbed a elderly Water Tribes women by his jacket, pulling the women close to him as fear was strong within his eyes. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?"

"Zuko" Takeshi muttered coldly under his breathe as he didn't like how rough he was being with the villagers. Zuko angrily shoved the elderly women back into the crowd of villagers and takes a step backwards his fist tight as he goes from face; to face of the villagers. Takeshi stepped forward deciding to take another approach with the villagers.

"I'm Captain. Takeshi, we mean you no harm and will leave once we are handed over the person we have came here for; the Avatar!" Takeshi called out loudly wanting his voice to be heard all over the small village so if the Avatar was hiding there, he'd know to come out now.

"No harm" One of the villagers laughed loudly as Takeshi turned to see a girl about a year or two younger then him holding the elderly women who Zuko had just roughly handled. "The Fire Nation sure didn't mean any harm when they paid us our last visit!"

Takeshi had read a few years ago in a history book about the last "successful" raid on the Southern Water Tribe a few years ago, by Commander. Yon Rha of the elite Southern Raiders. "We are not here to harm any of you, I promise. We just want the Avatar."

Suddenly, the sound of crunching snow echoed loudly through the air as everyone turned around to see the Water Tribe boy rushed towards them with his fallen club in his hands once again. Letting out another war cry the boy let no fear be shown by any type of facial expression as most of his pant had been washed off by the snow.

_'Determined this boy is, I just hope Zuko doesn't go to far' _Takeshi thought to himself as he truly wanted to fight the boy one on one to get a feeling on how Water Tribe warriors fight, but he knew this was Zuko's day to fight in order to regain honor. Zuko quickly ducked lowly as the boy swung at his head, the wide swing flying right over the Prince's head and giving the boy no time Zuko acted. Zuko used all of his strength to send the boy hurdling through the air and into a small snow bank near the villagers. Losing control of himself Zuko fired off a blast of fire at the boy, but with speed the boy dodged the incoming flames. Takeshi was impressed when the boy reacted right away and launched a dull bladed boomerang at Zuko, but wasn't surprised when the Prince just barely dodged the attack.

"Show no fear!" One of the youngest boys of the village cried out as he threw the Water Tribe boy a spear made out of bones of some sort of arctic animal.

"Let me handle this" Takeshi muttered as he stepped in front of Zuko, the two of them knowing very well that Zuko had let his anger get the best of him when he used his Firebending. The boy charged at Takeshi his breathing was heavy, but as the spear came close the boy's breathing came to a halt. He watched as the Fire Nation Captain hit the tip of the spear up into the air with his knee, causing the boy to lose his grip on the weapon. Takeshi wasted no time and quickly landed a firm front kick directly on the boy's chest sending him collapsing on the ground. The boy reacted by throwing snow at Takeshi, who wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Takeshi allowed the boy that small victory.

Takeshi could tell the boy was hurt by his easy defeat and even though Zuko saw this boy as a threat, Takeshi couldn't help but feel differently. Takeshi knew the boy was strong, but his days of defending a safe village hadn't allowed him to work on his skills. One day the boy would get strong, but only by traveling the world. Suddenly, the boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the back of the helmet. Growling lowly Zuko prepared to balls of fire in his hands.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit them as a group of villagers were showered in snow. At first Takeshi couldn't process that he was seeing but after a moment of starring he realized he was starring at a boy the age of twelve getting off a penguin; which he had just used for sledding. Takeshi thought it was a brilliant idea!

"Hey, Katara! Hey, Sokka!" The boy chirped as his features were odd as they involved a bald head with a collection of blue arrow tattoos.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming" The boy who he called Sokka, muttered lowly. The boy called Aang quickly entered a fighting stance and unleashed several shots of wind at the ground, showering his opponents in snow. Hitting the ground with his staff Aang sent a blast of snow at both Zuko and Takeshi, the Prince took the impact with ease and melted it off with his fire; but Takeshi felt his body hit the ground as the snow almost buried him like Sokka had gotten.

"Looking for me?" The boy chirped loudly.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I know you guys probably want to see Takeshi actually fight besides Zuko, but no worries we are getting there. So, review and stay tuned!**


End file.
